Future Card Buddyfight!! Beyond/Chapter 1
In the shopping mall... [[Chin Sen Kai|'Chin Sen Kai']]: '"Come on... Magic World!?". (Kai looks at the card.) (In a nearby shop, Sei'ei is opening a pack.) [[Akeboshi Sei'ei|'Akeboshi Sei'ei]]: '''"Come! Come! Come! Come! AND HERE IT IS!! BUDDY RARE!!". "It's not Magic World..." (She walks to the bench, as Kai approached the girl) '''Kai:"What's that? A Buddy Rare?". Sei'ei: "Yes, but it is the "Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon". It wasn't supposed to be in this pack in the first place..." (Kai looks at the card the girl holds, then his own) Kai:"How about trading it with this" (Kai shows "Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta" to Sei'ei.) Sei'ei: Deal! (They trade their card.) Kai: "Are we satisfied?" Sei'ei: "Yes" (Suddenly, a man in blue appears, much to the the shock of everyone - He is Tasuku Ryuenji, the Buddy Police. and give both of them core deck case.) Tasuku: "Now both of you've became a buddyfighter on your own, hope the best out of it." (A Phenomenon then incurs, enveloping Kai's "Dragon World" Flag card. A few seconds later, the energy dissolves, Kai now holds a card "Random World") Kai: "What's this, Random World? Let's take a look at its text then..." (Kai reads the text, and pronounce it) "You may use all card from the same world as your Buddy, and Generic cards? Not very Impressive." (Kai continues) "If your buddy is a Hundred Demons, you can also use all Hundred Demon cards... Now it starts to sound cool, but how can I gets one of those "Hundred Demons"..." (Tasuku interrupts) Tasuku: "The Hundred Demons was a threat before, it is not a threat now. Their cards, however, still exist and is sold in a special pack." Kai: "I see, well then, let us continue" "Oh... I forgot to read the second line: If your buddy is from multiple worlds, you can use all cards from those worlds!! Now it is cool! But how can I get my hand on monsters from 2 or more worlds, no, do they exist in the first place!?" Tasuku: "During the WBC Cup, "Doctor Gara" used his "Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac" that is a monster from both Legend World and Star Dragon World. And Gao Mikado, a fried and a rival of mine, used "Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleli" that is a monster from 3 Dragon Worlds!" Kai: "I see..." "For the last sentence, it said "Dual Weapon" ... You can equip 2 items at a time, with each item having different name, and both items have no more than 6000 Power and 3 Critical?" "Wait! I can use 2 weapon with 6000 Power and 3 critical at once? This is going to be a pain!" (Kai looks at Tasuku) "Can you buddyfight me now? I already have a deck." Tasuku: "Bring it on. I'll use my old deck this time." (Kai and Tasuku proceeds to the stadium) Kai/'Tasuku': "Open / Raise the Flag!" Kai: "Random World! My buddy is from Dragon World, and it's not a Hundred Demons - I can use all Dragon World and Generic cards" Tasuku: "Dragon World! You do know the rule, don't you?" Featured Fight: Chin Sen Kai VS Tasuku Ryuenji Turn 1: Kai Kai Charges and Draw. Kai pays 1 Gauge and Life (Kai 10 → 9 / Gauge 3 → 2 / Hand 6 → 5) To equip "Dragonblade, Dragobreach", and attacks with it. Tasuku casts "Green Dragon Shield" to nullify the attack and gains 1 Life. (Tasuku:10 → 11 / Hand 6 → 5) *'(From this point on, "Charge and Draw" will be abbreviated to "Charge")' Turn 2: Tasuku Tasuku Draw, then charges (Gauge 2 → 3 / Hand 5 → 6). Tasuku Buddy Calls "Jackknife Dragon" to the right, and equips "Dragonblade, Dragofearless" (Tasuku 11 → 12 / Gauge 3 → 2 / Hand 6 → 4). "Jack" and "Dragofearless" attacks Kai (Kai 9 → 6 → 4). Turn 3: Kai Kai draws, then charges (Gauge 2 → 3 / Hand 5 → 6). Kai calls "Missile Bunker Dragon" to the left, "Boomeran Dragon" to the center and Buddy Calls "Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon" to the right (Kai 4 → 5 / Gauge 3 → 1 / Hand 6 → 3). Kai casts "Dragonic Charge" and "Dragon Return System" (Gauge 1 → 3 / Hand 3 → 1). Then casts "Dragonic Grimoire" to discard an entire hand (0), and draw 3 new cards. Kai pays 1 life (Kai 3 → 2 / Hand 3 → 2) to equip "Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle" "Death Sickle" attacks "Jackknife Dragon", Tasuku casts "Dragon Barrier" so that "Jack" is not destroyed. "Death Sickle" has Attack, and attacks "Jack" again. Tasuku casts "Blue Dragon Shield" to nullify the attack and put the top card of his deck into his gauge (Gauge 2 → 3 / Hand 4 → 2). *'(From this point on, "Put the top X card of ?'s deck into his/her gauge" will be abbreviated to "? charge X gauge")' "Missile Bunker" and "Boomerang" attacks Tasuku (Tasuku 12 → 11 → 10). 'Missile Launch' activates and "Missile Bunker" returns to the bottom of Kai's deck and Kai charges 1 gauge. With the effect of "Dragon Return System" activates as a monster is returned to Kai's hand or deck to charge 1 gauge, once/turn. "Boomerang" also returns to Kai's hand (Gauge 3 → 4 → 5 / Hand 2 → 3). "Dragoknuckle" and "Dragobreach" attacks Tasuku (Tasuku 10 → 8 → 5) 'Volcanic Charge' activates, Kai charges 1 gauge (Gauge 5 → 6) Turn 4: Tasuku Tasuku: Those chain attacks were impressive, but it looks like I have to say goodbye! Kai: Make it real!! Tasuku draws, then charges (Gauge 3 → 4 / Hand 2 → 3). Tasuku activates "Jack" 's ability by paying 2 Gauge (Gauge 4 → 2) to search his deck for a "Jackknife" monster, and call it on top of "Jack". Tasuku calls "Jackknife "Burn Energy". He then calls "Burn Energy". The effect of each "Burn Energy" have Tasuku charges 2 gauge (Gauge 2 → 4 → 6 / Hand 3 → 2). He then activates "Jackknife Gift" by paying 1 Gauge (Gauge 6 → 5 / Hand 2 → 1) and put "Jackknife "Thunderstorm" in his drop into the Soul of "Burn Energy". Then puts "Jackknife "Gold Ritter" into his hand. Tasuku: Became my sword once more! Jackknife! Jack: Do it! Tasuku! Tasuku equips "Gold Ritter" by sending "Burn Energy" with 3 card in its soul and the previously equipped "Dragoferaless" to the Drop Zone and Pay 2 gauge (Gauge 5 → 3) to Equip "Gold Ritter" *'(From this point on, "Card in X's soul" will be abbreviated to "X's Soul card")' Tasuku attacks Kai with "Gold Ritter". Kai casts "Green Dragon Shield" to nullify the attack and gains 1 Life. (Kai 2 → 3 / Hand 3 → 2). Turn 5: Kai Kai draws, then charges. (Gauge 6 → 7 / Hand 2 → 3). Kai: (Thinking) The last card he hold should be either "Dragon Shield" or "Dragoenergy" and I'll have to force it out of him. Kai activates 'Volcanic Burst' by paying 1 Gauge and gives "Dragoknuckle" 2000 Power, Kai used it 4 times. (Gauge 7 → 3 / "Dragoknuckle" 2000 → 10000). Kai calls "Boomerang" to the left (Hand 3 → 2). "Dragoknuckle" attacks Tasuku/"Gold Ritter". Tasuku casts "Green Dragon Shield" to nullify the attack and gains 1 Life. (Tasuku 5 → 6 / Hand 1 → 0). "Boomerang" and "Death Sickle" link attacks Tasuku. The effect of "Gold Ritter" changes any Link Attack damage to 2. (Tasuku 6 → 4). "Death Sickle" stands with Attack and link attacks with "Dragobreach" (Tasuku 4 → 2). "Boomerang" returns to Kai's hand and the effect of "Dragon Return System" activates, so Kai charges 1 gauge. (Gauge 3 → 4 / Hand 2 → 3). Turn 6: Tasuku Tasuku draw and charges (Gauge 3 → 4). He casts "Jackknife Gift" by paying 1 gauge (Gauge 4 → 3) and use its second effect as he has "Gold Ritter" on his field. He gains 3 Life and Draw a card (Tasuku 2 → 5 / Hand 0 → 1). He then casts "Dragonic Grimoire" to draw 3 new cards (Hand 0 → 3). He casts "Jackknife Gift" by paying 1 gauge (Tasuku 5 → 8 / Gauge 3 → 2). Tasuku attacks directly with "Gold Ritter". Kai casts "Blue Dragon Shield" to nullify the attack and charges 1 gauge (Gauge 4 → 5 / Hand 3 → 2). Tasuku casts "Dragonic Charge" to charge 2 gauge. (Gauge 2 → 4 / Hand 3 → 2) Tasuku: Here comes... the Final Phase!! Kai: And I just have to face it head-on! Come!! Tasuku casts "Gargantua Punisher!!" by paying 4 gauge. (Gauge 4 → 0 / Hand 2 → 1) and deal 4 damage to Kai. "Gargantua Punisher!!" cannot be nullified and the damage it cause cannot be reduced. (Kai 3 → 0). Tasuku: Impact! Gargantua... Punisher!! Kai: Not so fast, Master Tasuku. Dragon Return System!! As Kai's life became 0, Kai sends the top card of his deck to the drop zone. If that card is a Spell Card, Kai's Life will became 2. *'(From this point on, "Send X' card from the top of ?'s deck to the drop zone" will be abbreviated to "? mill X''' '''Card" and "The top card of the deck" will become "The topdeck".) (The name of the milled card (s) will be stated as ? milled "???") Kai milled "Dragon Return System" - A Spell Card (Kai 0 → 2). Turn 7: Kai Kai draws, and charge (Gauge 5 → 6 / Hand 2 → 3). Kai calls "Boomerang Dragon" to the left. Kai use 'Volcanic Burst' 4 times (Gauge 6 → 2 / "Dragoknuckle" 2000 → 10000). (Hand 3 → 2) "Death Sickle" and "Boomerang" Links attack "Gold Ritter", the effect of "Gold Ritter" changing the damage to 2 (Tasuku 8 → 6). "Boomerang" returns to Kai's hand (Hand 2 → 3) and "Death Sickle" stands with Attack. "Death Sickle" and "Dragobreach" link attacks "Gold Ritter" (Tasuku 6 → 4), "Dragoknuckle" attacks, but Tasuku casts "Green Dragon Shield" to nullify the attack and gains 1 Life. (Tasuku 4 → 5 / Hand 1 → 0). Turn 8: Tasuku Tasuku draw and charges (Gauge & Hand 0 → 1). "Gold Ritter" attacks Kai (Kai 2 → 0). Story continues in the next chapter.